Worst Day EVER!
by Perfect.PairFan2278
Summary: Sakura...Sasuke. The shinobi worlds most favorite people to tease. What'll happen when the Kazekage, Hokage, and Orochimaru for a temporary allegiance to get these two together? One room, two days, and only one bed. Let's watch the chaos! Romance later.
1. Of all people, why HIM?

**Worst Day EVER**  
**Chapter One: Of all people, why him?**

**A/N: I'm back! :D I've got horrible writers block for Ice Maiden, so I wrote this to pass the time. Enjoy.**

**Key:**

**_Speaking:_ Inner**

**Speaking: Often the author, or emphasis.**

_Speaking:_ **Thoughts**

"Speaking": **Normal  
**

**

* * *

**

It's official. I'm going crazy. Gritting my teeth, I snuck a glance at the pale, dark haired boy sitting beside me, eyes staring out the window in boredom. My hands twitched, and I was extremely tempted to jump up and start screaming at him.

_Why, of all people, did I have to get stuck in a freaking room with this idiot? _I ranted, eyes narrowing as I trembled slightly. Well, it seem like it was more than just slightly, since he turned around to stare at me with dark eyes.

"What the hell are you shivering for?" he asked, arms crossed. "It's not cold in here, they've made sure of that." He said, glancing at the ceiling with the corners of his mouth twitching….oh hell no. He'd better not. I'll freaking kill him if he-

Fuck, there it is. That damn sexy smirk of his! How dare he pull that out in a situation like this? Seeming to sense my irritation, he turned to look at me, smirk still in place.

"What's wrong….Sakura?" he whispered, leaning closer. Damn….! The bastard! Now that he knows about Itachi, all he's thinking about is rebuilding his clan! And he thinks he can do it with me! Oh….this bastard is _so_ dead.

"Do not. EVER. Use my name in such an informal way!" I screeched, rushing forward. My hands curled around his neck and shook him back and forth, a loud screech coming from my throat. "Die, Sasuke!"

…Oh! I should probably explain how I got into this situation, right? Most of you are probably wondering why Sakura Haruno, apprentice to the Godaime Hokage, best friend to Naruto Uzumaki(he's the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki for those of you who are new), and devoted medic of Konoha somehow ended up locked in a room with Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchihas and traitor of Konoha, correct?

Well, the story is confusing as hell, and most of you probably wouldn't get it, but I'll tell you anyway.

It all started on that day. That stupid morning when my alarm clock didn't go off because of freaking daylight savings time.

* * *

Mmnn….warm, floaty, comfy…..I love waking up in the morning and feeling like this. I rarely ever do, because I only feel like this when I get a total twelve hours of sleep, and…..wait. Twelve hours of sleep?

I immediately shot up, eyes wild as I snatched my alarm clock off the table.

**4:43 pm**

The numbers screamed at me from the clock, making my body stiffen and making my hands clench the clock tightly. I had overslept. By FOUR FREAKING HOURS!

Cursing under my breath, I threw my alarm clock down onto my pillow, scrambled off my bed and dashed to my closet. Quickly selecting a random assortment of clothes, I began stripping my tank top off, hopping on one foot to put a sock on as I traveled to the bathroom.

By the time I got in there, I had my socks, a fresh bra and panties, and a new t-shirt on my body, and one pant leg on. Grabbing my toothbrush, I squeezed an ample amount of the mint flavored stuff onto my toothbrush, starting to rapidly-though thoroughly-brush my teeth while filling a plastic cup with water, all the while forcing my other leg into my pants.

Finishing in three minutes, record time for me, I rinsed with water before wiping my mouth on a towel and placing my cleaned toothbrush back in its cup. Dashing out, I hurriedly brushed the tangles and snarls from my hair, making it into a soft river of bubblegum pink down my head and resting on my shoulders. I shoved my feet into my shoes, jamming a bagel into my mouth

I reached the door with all my shinobi gear on, the final touches of lip-gloss on my lips, and finished swallowing the last bite of bagel. The door nearly flew off the hinges, what with me yanking it open and racing out, barely remembering to pull the door closed behind me.

_Dammit all, Tsunade-shishou is gonna kill me! _I thought, giving a shriek-like groan as I ran over to the Hokage tower. _Wait….maybe I'll catch her in a good mood! Then maybe all I'll get is a hard assignment!_

_**Yeah. Shishou in a good mood. Saku-chi, you sure messed this up!**_

_Shut up! I already know all this! _I thought, wincing as another curse word came from my mentor's lips. "Tsu-Tsunade-shishou, I'm very sorry…I explained to you the situation, and I swear I'll-!" I stuttered, coming to a clear halt when Tsunade held up a finger.

"Shut it, Sakura. This was the worst possible day for you to sleep in.," she said, voice serious and weary. "We had five ANBU squads come in, all critically injured. I had to step in myself to save three of them."

I knew my eyes had widened. I hadn't heard about that part yet. "Shishou, I'm so sorry, if I'd known I would've been here!" I whispered, suddenly worried. What if it had been Naruto on one of those squads? Or any of her other friends? Tsunade saw her apprentice's worried face, and her expression softened slightly.

"Don't worry Sakura. None of the Konoha 11 are hurt." She said, laughing at the sudden relief I'm sure appeared on my face. "However…."

My smile instantly fell. However almost always led to bad news. "However what, Shishou?"

Tsunade bit her lip, looking away. "Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai were on the ANBU squad, along with Sai and Konohamaru." She said quietly. "They were the first squad I helped, and right now, Sai and Kono-kun are resting in the hospital." The Godaime said, not meeting my eyes. I just knew something happened.

"What about Kakashi-sensei and the others?" I asked, my voice strained. Tsunade clenched her fists.

"…..Gone. I healed them, but the moment I turned my back to heal the other two, they had left. I've gotten a report from the three of them, something about a lead on Orochimaru. They wouldn't let it get away." Tsunade sighed, looking up at me. "And that's partially the reason why I wanted you there. If you had been there, maybe they wouldn't have gone."

My head snapped up instantly. "What does my being there have to do with them not leaving?" I demanded, knowing I'd get in trouble for my tone later. Tsunade raised a brow.

"Do you really need to ask that question? You're Kakashi's little hime-sama, and Gai and Kurenai are both fond of you. They've become parent figures to you, at least in the shinobi world, correct?" Tsunade queried, watching in amusement as realization dawned on my face, followed quickly by a light blush.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I'll do whatever it takes to make up for being gone this morning." I said, standing straighter. However, I nearly sweatdropped at the sudden gleam in my mentor's eyes, and had to command every fiber of my body to stop trying to scramble away from my approaching mentor. "Shishou…?"

Then Tsunade was nearly on top of me, staring down at me with gleaming eyes. This time, I squeaked as her hand came down, barely missing my ear. "Sakura….I want you to travel to Kaze no Kuni. Make your way to Sunagakure and speak with Gaara. He'll know where they are, especially since Suna is a checkpoint on the way to their destination." She said, making me stiffen as she glared down at me. "Repeat it."

Hesitantly, I repeated the information, only to have Tsunade bark at me to repeat it again. This time, I didn't hesitate and barked the information back at her. Tsunade seemed satisfied, because she nodded and moved up slightly.

"Once in Suna, follow Gaara's instructions to the last exhalation of breath, understood?" Tsunade said, staring down at me with a look that would've made Sai piss his pants and run away screaming like a girl. Not that I've ever heard Sai scream like a girl….or scream at all, actually. Oh well. I nodded, watching my mentor get off me and point at the door. "Then go! I don't want to hear a single word from anyone that you're still in the village after two minutes, understood?"

"Hai, Tsunade-Shishou!"

With that, I left the tower. However, I was completely unaware of the fact that three people had just entered through the window, looking at the Godaime with faces varying from amused to just outright pissed off.

"Tsunade, how could you do this to Sakura? You know nothing good will come from this!" The angry one. The only female.

"Come now, my youthful companion! Just imagine, if we get this to go right, we could end up having the happiest and most youthful couple in our village, and the world would have one less psycho maniac killer." This one was ecstatic, his dark, bowl-shaped hair contrasting greatly with his other male companion.

"…..You're all stupid, you know that?" This one was indifferent, at least on the outside. Inside….well, all you fangirls out there, just imagine the object of your fangirl love is in front of you and is smiling and talking to you. That's how this one felt.

Tsunade simply chuckled, crossing her arms. "Now, now. Kurenai, Gai, and Kakashi….this is all for Sakura. Remember that." She said, leaning back in her chair. "She'll thank us….one day."

Kurenai scoffed. "Yeah, in about fifty years."

"Still, she'll forgive us. Even if it takes fifty years. Always think positive, my youthful friend!"

"Gai?"

"Yes, my eternal rival?"

"Shut up."

**(2 minutes later, on the way to Suna…)**

_Hmmm….I wonder what the Kazekage knows about this. It must be important that I get them back, otherwise Shishou would've just sent ANBU. _I though, smiling and crossing my arms. _Well, in three days, I'll be there. And in three days, I can get back home to work at the hospital more. Yay~!_

…..And there you have it. My story of why I'm in this situation with…..him. I shuddered, turning to glare at Sasuke. Then I blinked, looking at the ceiling. I'm forgetting something, I know it…..

Oh! You want to hear about what happened in Suna too? Well, too bad. You have to wait till the next chapter. Chances are, you're probably glaring at me, right? Well, suck it up! Jeez….I'm leaving and letting the author deal with you guys.

* * *

**o.o Well, I've just been issued reader duty….anyways, I'll try and update in a week, so that way, you guys aren't left in the dark. **

**Sakura: :( Don't make promises you don't intend to keep! It'll take you at least two weeks!**

**Me: -_-U Nice encouragement Sakura. Really. Well, bye everyone~!**


	2. On the road again

**Worst Day EVER**  
**Chapter Two: On the Road Again**

**A/N: Eight freaking pages. I went overboard when I was typing this. Anyways, please enjoy.**

**Key:**

_**Speaking:**_** Inner**

**Speaking: Often the author, or emphasis.**

_Speaking:_ **Thoughts**

"Speaking": **Normal**

**

* * *

**

"Neh, neh Papa. Wain wo choudai~!"

I know what you're thinking. 'OMGWTF? Is she crazy?' And to make it simple, I'll answer that question. No, I'm not crazy. You just caught me at a good time, that's all. Anyways, now you're all probably thinking 'the hell? Good mood? She was all bitchy in the last chapter!' My reason for that, is that I was PMSing. Still am, though it's not as bad….so shut up! Who are you to judge me, huh?

Oh….wait. I'm doing it again, aren't I? Darn…anyways, let's get off my high horse! The reason for my singing, is because Sasuke won't shut the fuck up and stop muttering and glaring at me, so now I'm singing the theme song of one of my favorite shows to block him out.

Anyways, last chapter, we left you with me on my way to Suna. We'll continue from there!

"YOSH!"

Oh. Did I say that out loud? Apparently, because Sasuke's looking at me like I'm crazy….on with the story!

**(On the road to Suna~!)**

**(DAY 1)**

_**Alright, let's move! **_

'_Don't tell me what to do! I'm in control of the body, not you!' _I thought, angrily popping my knuckles. I've ran this trail for as long as I've been able to go to Suna. And for some reason, fate decided to be a bitch and get me lost! ARGH!

_**Sakura, don't you dare blame Fate for this! Fate is awesome, and it's the only reason we got Tsunade to train us!**_

…_..Shut up Inner. _

I suppressed another groan as I once more dropped onto the forest floor, muttering about unreliable maps. Sighing, I was about to call Tsunade and ask for an escort, when I heard the familiar sound of wind worrying sand. Hope once more bloomed in my eyes, and I ran for it all that day and into the night.

**(DAY 2)**

Finally! I stood at the edge of the desert, eyes wide, breathing heavily from running all that time. Never in my life was I ever so happy to see sand, sand, and more sand! Kneeling down, I giggled madly, dropping onto my knees into the sand and got a handful. "I love this stuff! So much better than dead leaf matter and broken twigs!" I squealed, letting the small bits run over my fingers. Then I sighed, standing up once more. "Well, time to head off."

_**"…"**_

"_What now?"_

_**"…****.**__**.You are aware of the fact, that if any shinobi saw you with that look in your eyes and in that kind of position, they'll think you're crazy."**_

"_So?"_

_**"…."**_

"_Argh! I'm gonna ignore you. AGAIN!"_

Shutting away my Inner's voice, I gritted my teeth and went on my way.

**(DAY 3)**

_Pant…..Pant…Pant…_So. Damn. THIRSTY! Jeez, is it too much to ask for an oasis or even a freaking mirage? I groaned once more, trudging through the sandstorm.

Stupid sand….I'm only a few freaking hours till Suna, and I can't see it! Suna is impossible to find in this weather, it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack, it's…

…..right there. Oh. Well, don't I feel smart. Muttering curses under my breath, I sped up and started for the large, blurry, dark mass in front of me, going almost as fast as my first day out of Konoha. Within minutes, I had managed to reach the large walls that surrounded the city, and I started for it.

"Stop! You're trespassing!"

Oh, HELL NO! _I really don't need this right now! _I thought, gritting my teeth as I stopped in my tracks, just inches away from wonderful shade, and turned to face a Suna nin glaring at me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on the land of the Kazekage?"

Who am I? Dude! Who else in the entire freaking shinobi world has bubblegum pink hair and bright green eyes? I held in the urge to curse, simply standing straighter and glaring at the man.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, combat medical ninja of Konohagakure, and I really don't like being stopped this close to the shade." I growled, watching as the man paled and looked at her with horror filled eyes.

"Y-You're Ms. Sakura? Forgive me! I just recently made Chunin, so I didn't know!" he exclaimed, bowing deeply. "Please, go on ahead!"

I huffed, turning on my heel and walked away, the man still saying his apologies by the time I entered the shade.

_**Can I go and kill him, Sakura-chama?**_

"…_..As tempting as that is, no you can't. We have to get going since we wasted three days getting here." _I thought, flicking my Inner's voice away as I strode confidently to the Kazekage's tower.

**(Ten minutes later, in Gaara's tower.)**

"Good morning, Kazekage-sama!" I said, bowing deeply to the redhead. I heard a sigh, and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura, you don't have to call me that." Gaara said, his voice as monotonous as always. "We are….friends. Just call me Gaara."

Immediately, I shook my head, lifting it to look at Gaara with a frown. "That wouldn't be right! You're higher up than me, so it's not okay for me to refer to you so casually...at least inside your tower."

Gaara blinked, before straightening and removing his hand. "Tsunade said you were here to get information, correct?" he said, sitting down once more. "I'll take you to the last place I saw those three." He said, snapping his fingers. Oh. By 'I'll' he meant Kankuro and Temari.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama!"

"Yo, what's up Sakura?" Kankuro said, grinning and walking over. However, he was hauled back by an irate Temari, who glared at her younger brother.

"We've been called by the Kazekage, the least you could do is show respect!" she snapped, growing angrier when Kankuro simply shrugged.

"Hey, he's still my little brother. I respect him and his abilities, but I refuse to worship the ground he walks on." Kankuro said, smirking. Temari was about to shout once more, when Gaara held up a hand.

"Enough. Take Haruno-san to..._the place_. Haruno, once you're at _the place_, you are to do whatever Kankuro and Temari say. Understood?" Kazekage Gaara said, looking up at me. I gave a nod, and almost immediately got dragged out the window by the two Suna nins.

Once they were gone, Gaara gave a weary sigh and turned to look at the shadows. "Naruto, is it truly necessary to deceive Haruno-san like this?" he asked, raising a nonexistent brow as Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"Hell yeah! Me, Baa-Chan, Ero-sennin, and you are working together to bring Sakura with the one she loves! Even if she doesn't think she loves him anymore!"

Gaara blinked at his friend's antics, before giving a slight nod.

**(Elsewhere, in some hidden corner of **_**the place.)**_

"Hmm…this will be fun."

A sadistic grin appeared on a pale face. "Looks like I get to have some fun with Sasuke and Sakura today….it's a good thing I eavesdropped on Tsunade and loaned her Sasuke. Now she'll owe me, and what with her being happy over her apprentice's new love, she'll do anything I ask!" Yellow eyes glinted as the man clasped his hands together. "I, Orochimaru, am a genius!" he announced, raising his hands to the sky, a crazy glint in his eyes.

"MWUAHAHAHAHA!"

**(At the entrance to the place.)**

I blinked. I couldn't help it. I mean…..seriously? "So, this so called place...is a hole in the ground that resembles a sewer? Did I miss something?" I demanded, looking at my guides. Temari giggled, shaking her head.

"No, this is the place." She said, diverting my attention. I noticed her eyes flash behind me, and I immediately whipped around to see Kankuro throw the cover on the hole open.

"What are you doing?" I asked, moving to lean over and see what was inside. And that, my dear readers, was the worst mistake of my life. I felt a pressure to my back, and I realized Temari was pushing me into the hole. I stumbled at first, before my arms flailed and I fell through the hole, headfirst.

Far above me, at the top of the hole, Temari and Kankuro high-fived each other to celebrate, before muttering things about being a good team and getting Gaara to pay for their booze.

**(In _the Place._)**

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, arms flailing. For a moment, I floated in the air, oblivious to my surroundings...felt like how I felt this morning. Huh, that's weird. Then I grew aware of a rather firm, warm thing beneath me. Smiling at the thing that had broken my fall, I patted it gently. However, instead of feeling the puffiness of a pillow or something, I felt slightly spiked, yet still soft hair. Frowning at that, I let my hand run a bit down. My unease grew even more when I felt warm, smooth skin. Now _this _was weird.

Starting to become wary, I scooted slightly down, eyes widening when I felt two hands push against my back and keep me from going farther down. My hands trembled slightly as they drifted farther down and felt the smooth contours of a pair of shoulders. "Oh….I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean to fall on you!" I cried, scrambling off the person.

"….Hn."

My eyes widened as I heard that irritating sound. It couldn't be…of all people, I couldn't be trapped in here with-

"Sakura, stop looking like a scared child and turn around."

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit! I whipped around, reaching for a kunai, only to find that it wasn't on me. My eyes widened as Sasuke chuckled and raised his hands.

"I don't have anything on me. They manage to take all your stuff before you hit the bottom. Don't you remember feeling out of it before you fell on me?" he asked, raising a brow when I suddenly narrowed my eyes.

Of course. Nobody ever feels so damn...sleep-fulfilled when they fall! Stupid Temari, stupid Kankuro, stupid Gaara, stupid everyone! AGH! "They set me up!" I screeched, glaring upwards. Sasuke gave a scoff, crossing his arms.

"You're still loud. And annoying." He muttered, striding across the room to sit on a couch. Yeah, a couch. I shut up, deciding not to hurt my sanity anymore as I decided to check over the room.

There was a kitchenette area on the left side, and not too far, a door that led into a bathroom. Oh jeez, I really hope that has plumbing….knowing Temari, probably not. Shaking my head, I continued looking. There was a couch, which Sasuke currently occupied, and near it was a large TV a small coffee table and a soft chair. Huh…this place is nicer than my house. I turned around, only to give a cry and fall backwards.

Sasuke, being Sasuke, blinked and looked at me in annoyance. "Why are you screaming?" he said, standing and walking over. "It's just a bed."

Yeah. Right. Just a big, fluffy, king-sized bed colored in freaking orange! Like I need anymore orange in my life! Wait….it was king sized. Did that mean…? I immediately shot up, turning to reluctantly face Sasuke. "Where's the other one?"

Sasuke blinked. "What other one?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling exasperated. "The other bed! You know, the one I'm sleeping on."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Sakura, there's only one bed." He monotoned. I immediately blanched, shaking my head.

"That can't be….they wouldn't expect me to sleep in a bed with…with…"

Sasuke snorted. "With an Uchiha? With the traitor? With your old childhood crush?" he suggested, smirking. Oh, it's official. I hate that smirk. Even if it's damn sexy.

"Shut up! I was obviously mad back then, to like a pig-headed, stubborn, testosterone filled, revenge crazy moron like you!" I shouted, itching to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze him until he died. "You're sleeping on the couch!"

He raised a brow at me. "Why would I do that? I don't want to sleep under a window."

My eyes probably popped out of my head then. "A…window? There's a damn window here? WHY? We're under the freaking ground, what is there to see?" I screeched, watching Sasuke shrug.

"Dirt. Lots of dirt." He said, walking back to the couch. Cheeky bastard. Not wanting to stay standing, I reluctantly moved to sit beside him.

Once I had sat down however, I was met with a strangely quiet Sasuke. "What's wrong? Afraid to be in a room with someone who can kick your ass?" I asked loudly. Sasuke blinked, as if just noticing I was there. The nerve of this guy, I swear!

"No….I was just thinking." He said, shrugging and looking at the window. The window with a view of dirt. I really need to talk to Temari about that. "I found out why my brother killed the clan."

That stopped my mental side note. He found out? When? I myself had only found out barely two months ago, along with most of the Konoha 11 and those that were associated with us. So basically, our all the sensei, Konohamaru and his gang, Iruka, and most of the clan heads. Suffice to say, about a quarter of the people who hated Itachi Uchiha now didn't hate him. Now, they all hated Danzo and the elders. Including Sai. How cool is that, Sai hating Danzo! Ha, in your face you wrinkly old man! Oh wait, Sasuke's talking again! Time to shut up and listen.

"I killed him. I've gotten stronger as well, but that guy who told me….He's an Uchiha too. He told me the truth, and why Itachi did it." He said quietly. "I just really don't know what to do about it. I want to avenge-"

"Oh my god, are you still on revenge?" I demanded, rolling my eyes when Sasuke glared at me. "Idiot! Hasn't your past 'avenging' work shown you anything?" I questioned, raising a brow. Sasuke just stayed silent, glaring at me. Eventually, he looked at the window, muttering curses to me and sending me hateful glares. Jeez...I've never liked being glared at. It makes me nervous. Then again, I'm a shinobi. Most leaves rustling during a recon mission make us nervous. Off topic! Great, Sasuke's still glaring and muttering at me. It's just like those two guys off that one show...I just realized that Naruto and Sasuke are almost exactly like America and England off of Hetalia!

"Neh, neh, Papa. Wain wo choudai. Neh, neh, Mama, neh, neh, Mama. Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no. Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da." I hummed, smiling. Huh…his voice is completely gone! How awesome is that! I grinned, continuing to hum the words of the song. Now Sasuke's presence was completely gone!

"Yosh!" I shouted, jumping up. My eyes widened. I did _not _just say that out loud. I slowly turned to face Sasuke, fearing that I really did. Yep, I did. His face said it all….that's a really funny face. Hah, his eyes are all wide and his mouth is wide open! That's so freaking funny!

Oh…it's gone now. Well, that just stinks. Anyways, that was pretty funny. I shook my head, sitting down beside him once more. Hmm….it was peaceful. I wonder why. Well, knowing my horrible luck, it won't…I was right. I felt a slightly cold hand on my leg, and immediately cursed my stupidity. Just cause you're going to Suna, doesn't mean you wear shorts! Especially since you never know when you're gonna get stuck with a perverted groper! I shot up, shoving Sasuke's hand off me and glaring at him. However, he had his hands in his lap and was looking out the window in boredom. If I hadn't been watching him, I never would've read the words his lips formed.

"_My brother is gone….all that's left is to revive my clan. And I know exactly who I'm going to do it with."_

My eyes widened in shock, and fell back onto the couch, suddenly weary as hell. I can't believe it. My childhood wish, finally fulfilled, and I didn't. Freaking. Wan't it! I let out a frustrated groan, hands on my lap. I snuck a glance at Sasuke, only to have a surge of anger hit me when I saw that he was looking out the window in boredom. My hands twitched, eager to wrap around his throat and choke him.

_Why, of all people, did I get stuck with this damn idiot? _I thought, unaware that I was trembling in anger and frustration. Obviously, it was more noticeable to Sasuke, who looked at me with those dark eyes.

"Sakura, what the hell are you shivering for?" he asked, raising a brow. "It's not cold, they've probably made sure of that." He said, mouth twitching slightly. Oh, hell no. He'd better not. I'm gonna kill him if he-

Fuck it. There's that damn sexy smirk of his! How dare he pull that out, especially considering what he did earlier! Of course, he just had to freaking sense how irate I was, because he turned to me, smirk in place.

"What's wrong….Sakura?" he whispered, leaning over. Damn….! The bastard thinks that now his brother is dead, he can just rebuild his clan with me? Oh, this bastard is _so_ dead.

"Do not. EVER. Use my name in such an informal way!" I screeched, rushing to him and wrapping my eager fingers around his throat.

I…oh! Looks like we've caught up to chapter one's beginning. Doesn't that make me all happy again. Anyways, I'm leaving until the next chapter. FANNZ! GET YOUR BUTT IN ACTION AND MAKE THE CLOSING!

* * *

**Me: I really have to make a set of rules for this, I swear. Anyways, I went kinda overboard with this chapter, so please PM or review me if it seemed bad. I'll update in about a week or two, since I'm almost to Spring Break and we're planning a hike up the mountain.**

**Sakura: ….**

**Me: ….? What?**

**Sakura: …..You are so not going to be able to keep your word.**

**Me: Hey! I kept it this time, right? Psh, I'll keep it again, so stop being so damned negative! Sheesh…*leaves, dragging Sakura behind her***

**Sakura: O.O**

**Note: The song she was singing was the ending song of Hetalia. :D**


	3. It's not even Day One yet!

**Worst Day EVER**  
**Chapter Three: It's not even Day One yet?  
**

**A/N: I finally get to update! Agh, Fanfic decided to be bitch to me and not let me update...but thanks to UsamiAkihiko for telling me how to do it. Or rather, reviewing her own story and telling everyone. For those of you who are fans of Prince of Tennis and like TezukaxFuji, her stories are awesome! :) **

**Anyways, I read some of the reviews I got, and people asked me this question a lot: Is it going to change to M later? The answer, is no, it's not. If the story crosses that line, I'll most likely make a oneshot or something with lemon in it, okay? :D Now, onto review replies~!**

**ChibiVampire131: Thanks! It's nice to get reviews like that. :3**

**Daughter of the Sea and Wisdom: Yes, but if she did that, where would the story be?**

**narutofan1091: Thanks for that! I thought the idea was a bit bad, so it's nice hearing that you think it's original.**

**megamixnoxbara88: Thanks for both of the reviews. :D I love Sasuke's smirk, so I just thought I'd put it in there as something Sakura hates...then might come to love later!**

**1Gaasaku vs 1SasuSaku: I'm having fun hiking right now! Looks like you won't have to wait until Spring Break is over to read the next chapter, so consider this my thanks for wishing me a fun Spring Break.**

**DeidaraLuver: You were confused before? If it was, I'm really sorry. PM me about what you found confusing, and I'll try and make sure I don't do it again.**

**I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your review, but that just meant I was eager to get this chapter up for you guys! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Worst Day EVER!  
**

**Key:**

_**Speaking:**_** Inner**

**Speaking: Often the author, or emphasis.**

_Speaking:_ **Thoughts**

"Speaking": **Normal**

**

* * *

**My eyes are twitching, aren't they? I know they are...they have to be! I mean, I've just slept in a bed with...my eyes darted over to the man next to me, tousled black hair the only thing I could see since his back was turned. Sasuke Uchiha. My prisonmate. My worst enemy. Argh, it makes me angry just thinking about it! I would've killed him earlier, if it hadn't been for stupid TV and the stupid people...

**(Flashback!)**

"DIE, DAMN YOU!" I shrieked, shaking Sasuke back and forth as I choked him. The Uchiha's face was slowly turning blue as he struggled to breath, but I really didn't care at that point. Of course, before I could actually do anything, Fate decided to bitch at me again and made the TV turn on with a loud bang. Of course, being a ninja, I'm very paranoid of course. So when you hear a big bang about five feet away, you're gonna do what I did.

Jump up about ten feet in the air, scream at the top of your lungs and cling to the closest thing. Which, unfortunately in my case, happened to be Sasuke. Then, the worst possible thing that could've happened, did happen. The TV adjusted to show the image of Tsunade, Gaara and his siblings, Naruto and Ino, and...my Kami, was that Orochimaru? What the hell is he doing there? Before I could say anything though, I was stopped by a wolf whistle from Naruto.

"Damn, it's only been an hour and a half, and you two are already all over each other!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. I noticed the position I was in then, my eyes widening as I let out another piercing scream, jumping away from Sasuke. Huh...I've been jumping and screaming a lot today, haven't I? Anyways, on to what Tsunade was saying!

"As I'm sure you're aware, I set you up on a fake mission." The Godaime said, staring at us gravely. Well, _no shit_! I kinda figured that, Shishou! Jeez, I'm not an idiot...Oh, she's talking again. "Here's the deal. Orochimaru has promised us peace for the rest of this year...in exchange for you Sakura. Of course, I said no, so he changed his request. According to his notes, Sasuke's training has been spiraling down since he's found out about Itachi, so he's deemed you to be the one to get him back on track." Oh, that made my mouth work again.

"W-what? Shishou, what do you mean, 'get him back on track'?" I demanded, jumping up. "Sasuke's not a train, it's not like I can push him onto a track! Oh wait...maybe I can. Are there any active railroads around here?" I mused, a thoughtful expression on my face as I fantasized a large train running over a tied up and girlishly-screaming Sasuke. I know that I probably looked crazy, since when I fantasize Sasuke's death, I tend to grin and get a mad glint in my eyes...judging from the way Ino was staring at me in horror, I was doing it right now. Schooling my expression once more, I raised a brow. "Anyways, explain more!"

Tsunade sighed and muttered about impatient apprentices, so Orochimaru took this as his chance to step forward and talk. "Dear Sakura-"

"Don't call me by my name, you snake pedophile!" I shouted, shuddering at the way he rolled the 'r' in my name...so creepy! Oh, Ino's staring at him in horror now! I'm no longer the target for her stare! Hooray~! Oh, he's talking again...I really need to stop doing this. I miss a lot.

"As I was saying, Haruno-san, Sasuke's training has been off since he's gotten distracted. I have sold him to Tsunade-" Orochimaru was cut off again as Sasuke shot up from the couch in shock.

"You sold me off? What the hell am I, an auction item?" he demanded in his...Sasuke monotone. Amazing how he can sound angry, even when his voice is so dull.

**_Orochimaru's talking again..._**

Oh. Well, let's listen to the snake pedo again.

"Actually, I make more money using you than I did every year before I got you." Ororchimaru said, eyes glinting. "Selling your body off to those rabid fangirls of yours-" Again, Orochimaru was cut off by Sasuke. Huh, it's pretty funny watching Sasuke get all riled up. Right now, his eyes are bugging out of his head and he looks like his brain is about to short circuit. Haha, that's a really funny expression.

"Shut up! I can't believe you're auctioning my body off! Are you doing it in Amegakure? Or on the internet or something?" Sasuke demanded, gritting his teeth in irritation. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke with a raised brow, and I can almost picture what he's thinking. '_What, you don't think I can't do both?'_

"Honestly Sasuke, you make it sound like I can only do one."

Oh! I was pretty close! I grinned at that, whereas Sasuke blanched and turned paler then he usually was. The normally composed Uchiha slumped back onto the couch, in an obvious state of shock...Well, I don't blame him. How would _you_ feel if you just found out your body was being auctioned in both a village, and on the internet by a snake-using gay pedophile? Seriously, he could've let people in at night just to...well, I'll let you imagine it. Huh...I almost pity Sasuke. Emphasis on the _almost. _

"Now, if I'm allowed to speak again." Orochimaru said, waiting for someone to interrupt him. When no one did, he nodded. "Anyways, Sasuke, since your training results have been so horrible lately, the two kages and I have decided that the best thing for you is some R&S." Orochimaru explained, smirking. I blinked.

"R&S? What the heck is that?" I demanded, seeing as Sasuke was still too shocked to speak. Orochimaru chuckled darkly at that.

"I was hoping you'd say that. It means rest...and sex." he said, smirking evilly. I paled, knowing my eyes were huge and possible bugging out. I knew for a fact that my mouth was hanging open and probably hitting the floor, and that my arms hung limply at my sides, trembling slightly.

Rest and what? He can't be serious...Snapping my mouth shut, I looked to Tsunade pleadingly. "Tell me it isn't so! Please, Shishou! Say it isn't so!"

Tsunade gave a grimace. "Two days Sakura. Two days in there with the Uchiha, with us monitoring you through special means. That means no killing him, and no seppuku." she said simply. And those words were all it took for a bottomless pit of despair to open up beneath me and swallow me whole.

Ino stared at my body with surprise and obvious concern. "Tsunade, she's turned into a shell! She's just slumped on the floor, and...oh, Kami! Sasuke's a shell too! They're both just slumped there, and there's smoke coming out of their mouths...Hokage-sama, I think it's their souls! We've killed my best friend and former stalking victim!" she wailed, slumping to her knees with a sob. Tsunade winced at the loud sound, rolling her eyes.

"They're fine Ino. Just in shock." she said, shaking her head. Then she turned to Gaara and his siblings. "...Two days. Unless _something_ happens and we need to prolong or shorten it." Tsunade growled, making the three exchange glances.

"What do you mean by _something_?" Gaara asked quietly, staring at her blankly. Tsunade sighed. "Oh. In that case, yes. They'll be in there two days unless _that_ happens." he said, crossing his arms. Tsunade gave a nod, before looking at me sadly. The last thing I heard before I faded out of awareness was Tsunade's words.

"Two days Sakura. I hope we can keep it at that...however, knowing your stubborness, that isn't likely. Good luck, my apprentice."

**(Flashback ends!)**

So, sometime after that, Sasuke and I both managed to recapture our 'souls' and make our way to the bed to die again. However, not ten minutes later, I was sitting in bed, with my eye twitching. It hasn't even been one damn day yet, and already I'm about to commit seppuku just to get out of here! I groaned softly, slumping back onto the rather comfortable, yet still way too orange bed. I almost didn't notice Sasuke twitch slightly in place, a soft, almost inaudible snore coming from him. Hang on...a sleeping Sasuke. No one around to stop me. Since I can't kill him, I may as well have some fun.

Snickering silently, I silently got off the bed, taking out a marker that I kept on me in case of emergency surgeries out of my pocket. I crept to the other side of the bed, marker uncapped and ready to scribble all over the Uchiha's face, only to have my eyes widen in shock.

Laying before me...his hair tousled, messy, and partially hiding his face, was Sasuke Uchiha. With a completely innocent face. I'm dead serious here. There wasn't any of those anger wrinkles he normally has, and there wasn't any frown lines. In fact, if you looked hard enough, you could see smile lines. _Smile _lines! But the thing that shocked me the most, wasn't any of those. It was was the fact that his eyes were open, staring blankly ahead of him. It was pretty obvious he was asleep, since there was something out of place on his face. Oh...he's crying.

What the hell? He's crying! His eyes are open...staring right at me, and not seeing me...and he's crying. It's official, Sakura's gone crazy everyone! I groaned silently, as a sudden urge to stroke his hair suddenly filled me. _ME! _The person who wanted to kill him more than anything in the damn world, wanted to stroke his freaking spiky, chicken-ass hair! ARGH!

And of course, being a medic and being me, I gave into impulse and hesitantly reached out with my left hand. When nothing happened, I gently stroked it once, watching as he relaxed slightly under my touch and the tears slowed, then stopped. His eyes slid half-shut and an incomprehensible mumble left his lips. Huh...looking like this, he almost seemed like a little kid. I smiled gently, continuing to stroke until his eyes slid closed and his breathing had evened out.

Of course, before I could even enjoy the peace, my Inner decided to barge in.

**_Sakura! What the hell do you think you're doing, he's our enemy!_**

_I know that! _I thought angrily, gently removing my hand and storming, still being silent, to the couch. I slumped down on it, groaning softly and burying my face in my hands.

**_You know, we're not gonna last if he looks that cute all the time._**

_...I know. That's why we only interact when he's an annoying prick. And that's when he's awake. That means no looking at Sasuke when he's sleeping, understand Inner?_

_**...Does that-**_

_Yes, it includes talking to Sasuke's messed up, emotional-wreck chibi child of an inner!_

_**But Sakura-**_

_I'm serious! I'm not losing my virginity to some freaking mercenary! _

**...**

_...This conversation is over. _

With that, I sighed, fully slumping into the squishy couch. I'm sooo not gonna survive these two days...hell, it's not even one day yet, and I'm already starting to break down! Ugh...I really just need to scream. Really badly. I'm serious here. Ah, fuck it!

"ARGH!" I screamed, clenching the couch pillows to my chest and screaming at the top of my lungs. This resulted in Sasuke giving a rather girly scream of his own, starting in the bed and falling off the edge...which resulted in a string of curses that would've made a sailor shiver. Then, a rather bedraggled Uchiha stood menacingly by the bed.

"...Sakuuuuuuraaaaa..." Sasuke growled, glaring at me with sleep heavy eyes, a black aura surrounding him. Now, who does that remind me of...oh yeah! It's Kyouya from Ouran! Oh...damn. I really don't want a shadow king in the same room with me...and I really, _really_ don't want a shadow king slowly trudging towards me in anger. Oh shit...

**(From the Kazekage tower)**

Tsunade nearly went to _the place_ herself to break the two up as Sasuke came down upon her apprentice and started dragging her towards the bathroom. "Gaara!" she shouted, looking the the Kazekage. Gaara simply sighed.

"No. Only mornings, afternoons, evenings, and emergencies." he monotoned. "I will not stop it. You were the ones who wanted to do it anyway."

Naruto and Ino both snorted at this, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki raising a brow and beginning to speak. "As if you didn't want to watch as well. Face it Gaa-kun. You're a closet perv. Just like Ero-sennin!"

Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow twitched at this, rapidly becoming a tic when his siblings snorted and nearly burst out laughing. _...Damn you Naruto. I'll get you for that comment._

**(Back with the lovely couple~!)**

I didn't make a noise as I was chucked into the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind me. Shrugging, I simply stood up and twisted the door knob...only to hear a click. My eyes widened in shock and I twisted again. Nothing. "Sasuke, this isn't funny!" I shouted, banging on the door. "Let me out!"

The only thing I heard was that annoying grunt noise.

Oh. Fuck.

Quickly growing claustrophobic, I panicked slightly, before I calmed down enough to focus my chakra into my fist. Anyways, for all of you reading...I wasn't sane at the moment, okay? I was panicking and I was severely disoriented. So therefore, my next actions were completely justified.

Rearing my fist back, I gave a low, guttural growl before I snapped my hand forward, successfully breaking the door of it's hinges. I heard a short grunt of pain as the door landed on Sasuke's head, then a louder growl of pain as I walked over his head and out the bathroom. Feeling rather satisfied with myself, I stood before the fallen Sasuke, smirking victoriously.

My victory, of course, was short-lived.

Sasuke shoved the door off, staring at the empty space where the door had been for a moment. Then he shrugged and looked to me. "Hope you like going to the bathroom and showering with no door. Showering especially...since we don't have a curtain." he said, watching my expression change from victorious, to realization, to utter horror and shock.

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

"Nooooooo! Anything but this, Kami-sama, please!" I screamed, falling to my knees in horror. I'd have to go pee and take a shower...with Sasuke Uchiha having a chance of seeing me.

Well, damn. My life just rocks, doesn't it? Fannz, get in here before I die of utter humiliation!

* * *

**Me: *clears throat*  
**

**Sakura: ….**

**Me: Well? Pay up!  
**

**Sakura: Damn bitch! How dare you update early?  
**

**Me: :p Too bad, so sad. Now pay up!**

**Sakura: *pouts* Fine...*pulls out wallet, muttering angrily***

**Me: *giggles* Anyways, thou who reviews this chapter shall receive a smirking Sasuke doll! :D Now, what fangirl wouldn't want that?**

**Sakura: Choke it! Choke it because the author won't let me choke the story Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: o.o **

**Sakura: *growls and charges***

**Me: O.O Gotta go everyone. Don't want any murder charges on me...*runs away!***

**Lol, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update soon. Also, for those of you who like my stories, please check out Naruto and the Ice Maiden~! I'm getting my muse back for that, so hopefully, I'll update that soon. Maybe A New Life REVAMPED as well. **

**Note: Seppuku: Ancient form of suicide, mainly used in the era of Samurai and Shoguns. It was considered an honorable way to die back the, committing ritual suicide and protecting your master's(or in this case, village's) secrets rather than get sent back and be shamed, or be tortured into revealing secrets.  
**


	4. I'm being assaulted?

**Worst Day EVER**  
**Chapter Four: I'm being assaulted?  
**

**A/N: I'm back, guys! :D Great inspiration lately, mostly from re-watching funny episodes of Bakugan, Pokemon, other animes...you should all know by now that I'm an anime freak. :p Anyways! But seriously...I've gotten more than thirty reviews. *tears up* That's the most reviews, I have _ever_ gotten. I'm serious, check out my other stories and you'll see that they have like, one or two each.**

**So, for those of you trying to figure out how to update, here's how:** **Find your 7 digit ID number of the story (just hover over the story link and it should show up with the number). Then, type in the following address without spaces:**

** login. fanfiction. net/story/story_edit_?storyid= **

** And then place your story ID number after the "=" sign without any spaces. **

**Alrighty, so it's time to hand out the Sasuke plushies, as promised! Here are the people who get the review reply spotlight this time:**

**WhatChuuKnowBoutMe: *points up* That's what you do if you can't update your story. Thanks for the review. :) *hands Sasuke Plushie***

**alphaladywolf: Sarcasm? Not entirely sure...and it's meant to be OOC at times. :p That's why it's in the humor section.**

**Sakura: Alright, I wanna do it now! *clears throat* The next one to get a Smirking Sasuke doll is...Daughter of sea and wisdom! *eye twitch* Yeah, my life is fucked up. But, thank you! :D Finally, someone who will choke Sasuke! **

**KSVH: Your penname is...difficult to remember, and chances are, this is what I'll use to address you. Anyways, thanks for the review. I _loved_ that little scenario...except for Tenzou's innocence being tainted. q.q Poor Tenzou. **

**Ahem! *throws out Sasuke plushies* Do what you want with them, but it's time for me to get onto the story!  
**

**Key:**

_**Speaking:**_** Inner**

**Speaking: Often the author, or emphasis.**

_Speaking:_ **Thoughts**

"Speaking": **Normal**

* * *

Hey, guess what guys? I'm having a flashback this chapter! And I'm not gonna do a whole thing leading up to what I'm doing now! Oh...you want to know what I'm doing now? Well...let's just say you never know how strong a bladder you have until you're trapped underground with your worst enemy without a bathroom door. It's been two hours...and I still haven't gone to the bathroom. That's a good record for me, since I _really_ have to go.

**_My god, just go Sakura! I'm dying here!_**

_No! I refuse to let the cheeky bastard win in this situation! _I snapped, crossing my legs once more. Aw shit, I _really, really _have to go now...

"Sakura, I'm going to the bathroom." Sasuke said, standing and striding to the bathroom which had no door. Stupid cocky bastard probably didn't realize that I saw that little snarky smirk on his face! I turned away from the bathroom, trying to block out all sounds and resist the calling of the toilet to my severely taxed bladder.

Oh...the bastard is actually peeing. In a room without a door. While I'm doing my damn hardest not to piss? Inner seemed to be getting rather steamed up as well...but her words are way too X-rated for this fic, so...well, I'll let you hear one line.

**_That damn motherfucking, son of a bloody gun is gonna die! I'll tear his balls out and stuff them up his ass if he keeps going like this! SAKURA! If he doesn't stop, I swear that guy's gonna lose his p*BEEEEEEEEP*_**

I admit. I got a bit...ah, what's the word...embarrassed! That's right, I got a bit embarrassed, because if I had let Inner keep going...well, let's just say a lot of you would have no more innocence. Wait, what the hell am I talking about? You're all reading this story, you probably don't have innocence anymore! Oh...now I'm guilty. Listen guys, I really hope I didn't steal your innocence, otherwise I'll feel really guilty and might commit seppuku once this is all over, plus-

"Sakura, the bathroom is open if you want to use it." Sasuke said, walking towards me. I turned to glare at him...and nearly lost what little innocence I have left.

Sasuke Uchiha stood there, where the door had once been...with nothing on. I'm serious here, the guy was walking around with no pants on! My mouth was probably on the floor, and I probably have like, twenty tics now...and all he does is raise a brow and smirk at me!

"Perverted bastard!" I screamed, throwing the nearest thing-the remote for the TV-at Sasuke's face. Of course, the bloody idiot caught it. "Get some clothes on, dammit! Seriously, Naruto has better class than you since he knows not to walk around in freaking commando!"

Sasuke scoffed once more, walking past me nonchalantly, seeming not to care one damn bit that I had just seen his...well, let's just call it his hand's best friend, neh? I shuddered, looking towards the TV. Immediately, Orochimaru's words hit me again.

_"Anyways, Sasuke, since your training results have been so horrible lately, the two kages and I have decided that the best thing for you is some R&S."_

_I was hoping you'd say that. It means, rest...and sex. _

_Rest...and sex._

_Sex. _

I gave a groan of desperation, clutching a pillow to my chest in an attempt to calm my very frazzled nerves.

_**He probably set this up with that Hebi bastard! **_Inner raged, cracking her knuckles threateningly. _**I'll kick both their asses, just tell me the word Sakura!**_

_As tempting as that sounds...Tsunade-shishou said no. _I thought, grimacing as I clung to the pillow with white knuckles. Deciding that he's had enough time to change into some decent clothes, I slowly turned my head around...only to come face to face with his hand's best friend. Oh god...are they supposed to be that damn big? Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit! With all my blood rushing to my cheeks, I stumbled up, knowing my mouth was moving up and down with no sound coming out.

_**Sakura! Hang in there, Sakura! You'll be fine...umm...I'll just go talk to Sasuke's Inner to see what to do! Ja~!**_

With that, I was left with nothing to preoccupy my thoughts except for the image of...that. My god, he's not human! No human in the world had something that big! Orochimaru wanted him to...with that...inside me? Hell no! Forget it! Never gonna happen, you stupid, son of a fucking gun! Of course, while I was completing my mental rage, I was completely unaware of the fact that Sasuke had walked towards me, nothing on but a fresh pair of boxers. You heard me. The bastard had on a pair of boxers, and was walking towards me with that freaky glint in his eyes...those of you who have watched the series should know about that glint he gets when he's excited or mad. Yeah, that exact one.

**WARNING! SAKURA TORTURE AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE, SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD, ALL-CAPS LINE.**

I wasn't paying attention, so as per usual, Sasuke(fucking rapist! He's a fucking rapist!) decided to sneak up on me and pin me from behind! He's so mean, isn't he? Of course, being a girl and being...well, being _me_, I let out a scream as I was pushed onto the couch. I could feel his breath as he bowed his head to whisper in my ear.

"What's wrong...Sakura? You see them in examinations all the time." he murmured, his hot breath tickling my ear. I shivered involuntarily, squeezing my arms between us and giving a push. Of course, all that happened was that he gave a grunt, forcing even _more _warm breath on me. "Now Sakura, that wasn't very nice. I just asked a simple question."

Oh. My. God. Did his voice always have that...tone in it? Like he wanted to freaking ravage me? My eyes widened, and I probably had my mouth wide open, but can you blame me? The guy's...oh, I really hope that's a tongue...just wet the shell of my ear. I'm serious. The guy just freaking licked my ear! I shuddered at the feeling, pushing at Sasuke again.

"Rapist! Get off me!" I shouted. "You may have been allowed to do this to Kabuto and Orochimaru, but you can't do it to-mph!" Okay, my entire eye must be bright green, because my eyes had widened far more than I thought possible. Sasuke Uchiha. Mr. Ice Cube and hater of all things related to Konoha. Just. Kissed. _ME._ I was probably trembling at that point, but I can't really remember since I was struggling to get me brain to work again. Of course, when his teeth started nibbling on my lips, all attempts flew out the window. My arms were trembling as he grabbed them and pinned them above my head.

"Sakura...do you want this?" he murmured, causing my short-circuited brain to suddenly reboot and start processing once more. My bright viridian eyes looked up at Sasuke's face, which was mostly hidden from view since he was facing down.

"W-want..." I trailed off, cursing the slight tremble in my voice. Steeling myself, I licked my suddenly dry lips. "Want what?" I demanded, thankful that I had pulled it off without a tremble this time. Sasuke obviously didn't like my response, since he tensed above me. One of his hands tightened around my wrist, pulling my arm down towards his...oh god.

"Sakura, I'll ask you again." Sasuke growled, still facing down. "Do you want _this?_" he said, pressing my hand against the...well, let's call it the lump for now, okay? To preserve my sanity. I immediately blushed bright red, snatching my hand back.

"B-bastard! Don't do that again!" I cried, cradling my hand to my chest. Sasuke stilled, before his head slowly started to lift. I held my breath, wondering what his eyes would look like. Would they be lit up in lust, like those perverts I treated two weeks ago? Anger, since I had rejected him? Either way, his coal black eyes would be...eerily yellow.

He was looking me in the eye now, and I must say...I never knew Sasuke Uchiha used Orochimaru contacts. Suspicion and irritation started bubbling inside me, and as he licked his lips, staring at me with a mad glint in his bright yellow eyes, I finally figured it wasn't Sasuke.

**_Hey, Sakura! Guess what, that guy isn't really Sas-_**

_Shut up! I'm trying to figure out what the hell is going on! _I mentally snapped. My Inner pouted, crossing her arms.

**_Sakura, that's what I'm trying to tell you! This guy isn't the real-_**

I immediately started ignoring my Inner as the imitation-Sasuke started to speak.

He licked his lips, and I noticed his abnormal tongue length. Remind you guys of anyone yet? "Sakuraaaaa." he murmured, drawing out the 'a' in my name. "You felt it. I want you, Sakura. And I want it now." he murmured, dipping his head once more. Okay...yellow eyes and long tongue aside, this was still Sasuke's face. And as a former fangirl, I still froze when that face came more than two inches away from my face. I tensed, blinking rapidly as Sasuke neared my lips. Then...

"OROCHIMARU, GET THE HELL OFF MY STUDENT!"

Shishou's voice came roaring through the TV.

**SAKURA TORTURE WILL NOW CEASE...OR AT LEAST RETURN TO THE USUAL LEVEL!**

'Sasuke' leaped off me, staring at the TV with a look that should _never_ be on Sasuke's face. I'm...in complete and utter horror here, seeing _that_ look on Sasuke's face. I shuddered, before the events of the past few minutes caught up to me and rose to the forefront of my mind. A few moments later, comprehension returned and my entire body flushed deep red. Sasuke...even if he was a possessed, demented version of Sasuke...almost kiss me. _Me!_ I was pretty sure my brain would overload pretty soon, so I took this time to reflect. Of course, the time was cut short as the voice of her mentor blasted once more into the tiny room.

"Orochimaru, how _dare_ you possess the boy! How dare you try and get him to...to..._rape_, of all people, my apprentice?" Tsunade shouted, looking like she was about ready to storm into the room and kill. "I'll castrate you, you bloody snake bastard! I'll make sure you can never, _ever_, spill your seed into anything, ever again!"

'Sasuke' scoffed, crossing his arms and sending a petulant look to Tsunade. You heard me. The last Uchiha, was pouting at the Godaime Hokage. "Tsunade, you and the others all agreed that by the way this was progressing, they'd never get together before the second day came and went." he hissed, voice slipping from Sasuke's smooth tenor to Orochimaru's strange voice. "You were the one who demanded we lock them in here and get them together!"

Tsunade's eyes widened, and she rapidly waved her hands in warning. "You bastard! Shut up, be quiet, silencio! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Tsunade hissed, voice growing no louder than an normal level. Of course, 'Sasuke' got the message and snapped his mouth shut. His eyes widened fractionally as he realized his mistake. Slowly turning to face me, the man's yellow eyes darted around nervously, looking for traces of the hidden power of mine that everyone kept talking about. Che, that's what happens when you let Inner-less people see Inners. They get all spazzy. Anyways...onto the main topic.

Turning to face the TV, I kept my face carefully blank. "...Shishou. What does he mean by that? _You_ were the one who demanded I be locked in here?" I asked quietly, watching my mentor stiffen and give me a wary look.

"N-now, Sakura! This was for your own good, and-"

I cut her off, not really caring if she grew angry. "So, you mean to say...he _is_ telling the truth? That _you_ were the one who forced me in here with this...this...thing?" I shrieked, glaring at her with such rage and sheer...pissed off-ness that I was about three seconds from killing the TV.

Tsunade gulped, looking at 'Sasuke'. "You're on your own now." she said, quickly flashing off as the TV went black. 'Sasuke' gulped, slowly turning to face the dark aura growing behind him. Suffice to say, the Sannin was someone who wouldn't get scared easily. But Sasuke's fear, along with Orochimaru's fear all kinda melded together when they saw me.

Well, actually, it was me...and a very pissed off Inner. I knew she was fairly angry at being ignored, then shoved away, so now she took advantage of my momentary shock to shove my consciousness aside. For a moment, darkness swirled around me, a clear sign of my rage. Then, it was gone and when my head moved up...I was no longer the on in control.

Inner licked my lips, giving 'Sasuke' and evil grin. "Oh, I look forward to this..." she murmured, cracking my knuckles as she made me walk towards the boy. 'Sasuke' gulped, scrambling away from me.

"N-now, Sakura...can we settle this like adults? Come on, there's no need to resort to violence!" 'Sasuke' said, trying to sooth the anger he had invoked. When Inner made me give a dark chuckle, the boy gulped. 

_**Sorry, Sasuke. You're on your own now.**_

Inner watched as Sasuke's eyes flickered to black, then widened and she immediately grew curious as Sasuke panicked a bit.

_Oi, Orochimaru-! Get your ass back in here! Don't leave me to deal with your problem! _Sasuke thought-shouted in a panicked voice, giving a nervous glance towards the slightly confused Inner in front of him. A slight presence hit him, and he watched as his Inner, a copy of his younger self, suddenly appeared.

_**...Neh, Sasuke...we shouldn't fight it, otherwise we'll get hurt a lot more. **_

_What are you, an Uchiha, or a coward? _Sasuke snarled, clenching his fists.

**_Well, I'm you. If I'm a coward, you're a coward. And technically, I am an Uchiha since you are one too. _**Inner-Sasuke said, looking at Sasuke with a pout. ****Then the strangest noise registered with him and Sasuke, and they slowly turned around to see Inner clutching my stomach as laughter bubbled out of my mouth. Sasuke straightened slightly, watching me for any signs of aggression. What he got however, was more laughs and giggles coming from my mouth, my dark aura slowly vanishing. When he looked down to see my face, you could say he looked..._relieved_, to see the warm green eyes and bright smile of _me_, and not the cold, dark green and maniacal grin that belonged to my Inner. Slowly, after taking deep breaths and several sighs, I managed to calm down enough to look up at Sasuke, thoroughly amused.

"Sorry about that." I giggled, straightening. "Just...the look on your face!" Another laughing fit hit me as I clutched my stomach once more, giggles leaving my mouth. Sasuke blinked.

"What...what look, Sakura?" he demanded, looking annoyed. "You must have been imagining it."

I immediately stopped laughing, raising a brow and straightening. "Really? I _imagined_ you standing there, your eyes all blank and spacy with your mouth all weirdly angled? I _imagined _you muttering under your breath and acting like a crazy person? I _imaged_-"

"Okay, okay! I get it." Sasuke huffed, still rather flustered from the previous experience. Then he grew somber, giving me a cold glare. "This never happened. I did _nothing_ a few minutes ago. _Nothing_!" he hissed, making me roll my eyes and give a thumbs up.

"Aye, aye, Captain Spaz." I chirped, turning and skipping back to the couch, grabbing the TV remote on my way.

**_My, my. You change gears pretty fast._**

_Shut up. I'm still mad at you for taking over. _I thought, still smiling as I plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. A few moments later, Sasuke sat down on the other side of the couch, eyes drifting to the TV where I had Mamotte! Lollipop playing. After a few moments, I grinned, preparing my sweetest voice.

"Sasuke?"

"...Hn?"

"I'm still going to castrate you and make sure you never have kids."

"..."

"Just making sure you know."

And for a moment, I swear Sasuke actually made a Shikarmu face.

**(ELSEWHERE, IN SUNA)**

Tsunade stormed into the Kazekage's office, ignoring the indignant cries of Naruto and the sand siblings as she slammed her hands into Gaara's desk. The desk gave a shudder, a small piece falling onto the floor. Gaara blinked, mentally mourning his poor desk, as he turned to face Tsunade.

"...What happened to make you try and kill my desk?"

Tsunade gave a look that clearly said she wasn't in the mood.

"Gaara...it's happened. The _thing._" she said, eyes dead serious. Now, _that_ caught Gaara's attention. The Kazekage leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands.

"I take it that means they've found out?" he questioned, watching Tsunade as the Hokage groaned and gave a nod. "I understand."

Tsunade straightened, running a hand through her hair.

"I need some booze." she muttered, sighing. Then she looked at Gaara as he finished explaining things to the others. "Gaara, you understand everything, right?" she asked suspiciously. Gaara turned to her, giving a curt nod.

"I understand. Haruno Sakura-chan and Uchiha Sasuke-san are to be kept in _the place_ for the next two weeks."

* * *

**Me: *evil laugh* It's a clliffy! A badly done cliffy, but still a cliffy! :D**

**Sakura: ...You're joking, right? Two weeks? With _Sasuke_? **

**Me: *smirk* Nope. Absolutely not kidding here. **

**Sakura: O.O *dies***

**Sasuke: *narrows his eyes* Is staying with me _that_ bad?**

**Angry Naruto Fans: YES! Especially _after_ you killed Itachi! **

**Sasuke: o.o *goes to emo corner***

**Me: ^^U This was actually only supposed to be five-seven chapters, with two chapters for each day and then they eventually fell in love in a prologue. However, I have a dear(and annoying) friend who persuaded me to do it this way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Worst Day EVER! **

**NOTES: **

**Hebi means snake.**

**Some links for Sasuke's face while having his conversation with his Inner are:**

**http : /th02 . deviantart . net/fs70/150/f/2010/294/2/6/wtf_sasuke_by_dollcat28-d317p3d. jpg**

**http : /www . frikipedia . es/images/thumb/a/a2/SasukeWTF . jpg/200px-SasukeWTF . jpg**

**http : /quizilla . teennick . com/user_images/A/AZ/AZR/AZRAEL13/1249518409_6109_full . jpeg**

**Just remove the spaces. ;) Feel free to pick any one, I just thought they'd look funny.  
**


	5. Day One is almost over!

**Worst Day EVER**  
**Chapter Five: Day One is almost over!  
**

**A/N: Hola everyone~! :D I'm back. I have nothing to do while in U.S. History, so I decided to start the story. Anyways, I really don't have much to do...can't get to the reviews since FF is blocked at school. :p Basically, I'm just really hoping my computer won't die and crash before I can get home and save. Anyways, enjoy this chapter of Worst Day EVER!**

**Review Responses:  
**

**KSVH: Lol, knowing Kakashi, that's what he thinks therapy is. Poor Tenzou...Sakura approves you killing the Sasuke plushie though! :D Anyways, glad to know I have Kakashi approval. I wouldn't want an irate copy-nin after me.**

**Lalaranya: Lol, really? She's like a friend of mine I have...I have a lot of perverted friends, and she was raised a Christian. Therefore, she never heard perverted jokes and such like that, so she's stuck at a table with my friends making all these perverted questions, and since she doesn't know what she's saying, she makes comments that just fuel the pervertedness there. ;) If she reads this though, she'll yell at me for putting Sakura through this...**

**unknownred: I'd like it if you had an account...anyways, I can make cliffies if I want! *sticks tongue out***

**tigers-and-dragons: Lol, the craziness shall keep continuing too. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**glitterthorn: Well, if I let her do that, it may risk future lemony one-shots with them...considering Sasuke would be too afraid to let her near certain parts of his anatomy to go much farther than a kiss. **

***hands out Inner Sakura plushies* Lol, she demanded I make a plushy of her and pass them out. Do as you wish to them, faithful readers!  
**

**Key:**

_**Speaking:**_** Inner**

**Speaking: Often the author, or emphasis.**

_Speaking:_ **Thoughts**

"Speaking": **Normal**

* * *

"Sakura, stop pacing! You're wearing a freaking ditch into the ground."

"Shut up, Uchiha! This is all _your_ fault!"

"_My _fault? You're blaming _me _for the door _you_ broke?"

"Yes! Now shut up, so I can focus on not pissing my pants!"

"...Too much info, Sakura. Too much."

"Shut up!"

I glared at Sasuke as I paced around the table in front of the couches. Said male was standing there, looking irate with his arms crossed and brow creased.

"Sakura, stop pacing. Seriously, I want to get to the couch and sit down!" Sasuke complained, glaring at me. I returned the glare with twice as much malice, causing Sasuke to turn towards sullen brooding.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" I hissed, walking faster. "None of this would be happening if you hadn't gone to the fucking bathroom in front of me! Do you know how hard it is not to piss when there's nothing there to hide people actually pissing?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "Why don't you just-" he stopped, mainly because I had stalked up to him threateningly.

"Never going to happen. Not unless I bind and gag you and throw you in a corner! And since I have nothing to do so with, you suffer with me!" I hissed, stopping for a moment to threaten him with green glowing hands. Then my over-abused bladder gave a loud complaint, and I released a squeak as I returned to my heated pacing. Sasuke's eye twitched, and he finally walked forward. Assuming he was trying to get past me, _again_, I moved to block him. Instead, once I got within reach, he immediately turned me around and started marching me towards the bathroom.

"O-oi! Sasuke, stop it! Get off me!" I shouted, digging my heels in the ground. Sasuke ignored me, shoving me into the bathroom and turning around. "What the hell? I'm not going, so you-"

"Just go. Sakura, I'm not going to turn around. Just go dammit." he growled, crossing his arms. Seeing several advantages of this, Sakura grinned.

"I haven't showered since I left Konoha. I want to take a bath, so you'll have to stand out here for at least half an hour." I warned, smirking maliciously. Sasuke stiffened visible, before it relaxed to irate tensing of his shoulders.

"Fine. Just hurry up." he muttered, making me roll my eyes as I removed my clothes. The urge to go was much too strong, and since I wasn't peeing in my bathwater, I rushed to the toilet, sitting down on it. After a few moments, relief flooded me. It had been so damn long until I had gone, and the immediate relief in my bladder made me much calmer. Standing and cleaning myself, I quickly stripped and stepped into the bathtub and turned to warm water on. After about five minutes, I was laying in the warm water, my eyes closed in bliss.

_Ah, this is the life. _I thought, giving a content breath. Then, my bubble of wonderful-ness was burst.

"...You've got really small tits."

My eyes snapped open, and I chucked a towel at Sasuke. "Shut up! For your information, I bind my breasts most of the time!" I hissed. "If I don't, they get in the way of fight-"

"They're cute."

That stopped me in my tracks. I stared at Sasuke from the bathtub, mouth hanging open. Hell, even Inner was shocked.

_**Say...what? Did he just say our tits are small? Then say they're cute? Is he demented? **_she squawked, voice hoarse from shock. I simply stared, dumbfounded, as Sasuke's uncaring look slowly morphed into...oh my god. It seems the body remembers what the mind cannot. Sasuke's usually very sexy smirk (and the fact that I thought that never leaves this story), was now replaced...by Orochimaru's rape smirk. Yup. It was that forbidden look that crossed his face. And now he was walking closer. My hands skirted under the water, trying to seek something to cover myself with. When I grasped nothing but water, my eyes darted down, taking in the sudden white shape in the corner of my eye. A towel! My hand shot out as I jumped up, covering myself from view. Sasuke seemed a bit disappointed in that, since his...pedo smirk faded.

"...Rats. I didn't get to see if pink really _is _your natural hair." he muttered, crossing his arms. Immediately, my whole body flushed a deep, dark red.

"Shut up!" I shrieked, chucking a shampoo bottle at him. "Have you no fucking shame?" I hissed, watching Sasuke catch the bottle and glance at the label.

"Hn...you use peach scented shampoo?" he questioned, looking up. "Because that's not what I smell whenever we get in bed together." he commented, making red flash before my eyes.

"Shut up! You make it sound like we do things in bed!" I shrieked, shooting up. Unfortunately, I let go of the towel in my rage, and Sasuke's eyes went down to look at my most sacred place. It took me a few minutes, but I eventually got over my shock and threw a rock...yes, a rock that I pried from the wall, at his face. Of course, since Mr. Stupid was too busy looking at my crotch, I beaned him right in the side of the head. I watched in satisfaction as he staggered onto his knees, reaching down and wrapping the towel around myself. By the time I had stepped out, Sasuke had moved to sit up and glare at me.

"That hurt." he muttered, standing. Then the pedophile smirk was on his face again. "At least I verified what most of the audience already knows." he chuckled, causing me to go blind with rage. I gave a roar as I charged him, about to pummel him into the ground, when the TV turned on again.

"Hey, I never knew Sakura-chan was the kinky type! Lucky Teme!"

I halted in my tracks, feeling myself pale. Beneath me, Sasuke was pretty much the same, blanching as we heard that oh, so familiar voice. Our heads turning at the same time, we watched in horror as Naruto and Jiraiya stared at us through the TV, one with a mischievous smile and the other with a lecherous grin.

"...Naruto, what did you say?"

Shishou's voice rang through, and Naruto and Jiraiya blanched almost as pale as us and jumped apart. "Ah, nothing Baa-chan! Just that Sakura's getting all kinky with Sasuke-teme." he said, chuckling nervously. "Strange how you think you know a person, right?" he asked, smiling at her. However, when a dark shadow appeared above him, he gulped. "Baa...chan?"

However, before Tsunade could deliver a pummeling, Gaara appeared and gave a look to the two. "...Fight outside. I don't want blood in my office." he said, sighing before he looked at us. "...Sakura, I don't know if you and Sasuke have already done it, but if he hasn't, condoms and lube are-"

"No! Nononononono!" I shouted, rushing out of the bathroom and hiding beside the bed. I blinked, seeing my a fresh-change of clothes under the bed. I had a sneaking suspicion that it was Temari's doing, but I really didn't care as I quickly changed into the clothes and jumped up. "I have not, nor will I do anything with this bastard!" I said, glaring at Gaara. "Now, how many days has it been? When am I getting out of here?" I demanded, watching Gaara stare at me with...was the discomfort in his eyes.

"...It's almost the end of day one." Gaara said, looking at us, his gaze carefully blank. Uh oh. That can't be good. "As to how long you'll be in there...it's gone from two days, to two weeks."

At this, Sasuke and I probably mirrored each other's expressions. Horror, surprise, and anger. Well, I think we did. Just to make sure, I peeked over at Sasuke. Oh, I was wrong...he's only got surprise on his face. Well, fuck him. No! Not in that way! Jeez, perverted readers...Anyways, onto my angry rant!

"Gaara, the deal was two days! What the fuck happened to make it two weeks?" I demanded, glaring holes through the TV, hoping my anger reached Suna and burned Gaara to pieces. The Kazekage merely sighed once more.

"Because, two reasons. One...you found out about Tsunade. We made an agreement to extend it should this happen. Two, you admitted that you two have done nothing. So, we'll change it from two weeks, to one month. That's four weeks, so mark your internal calender, Haruno." he said, looking uncomfortable. I blinked. A month...the words echoed in my head as I slowly tilted towards the ground. However, before I could hit the floor and enter blissful unconsciousness, Sasuke decided to be heroic and rush forward and catch me. Stupid idiot. Anyways, here I am, in a stupor, while Sasuke holds me bridal style. Could life get any fucking worse?

"Also, if nothing happens in that month, we shall extend it to two."

Oh. Apparently, Life hates me almost as much as Fate hates me.

I took a shuddering breath, before a low moan of despair left me and I buried my face in my hands. A month. With Sasuke. In a room. With condoms and lube in a drawer beside the bed. Dammit, Orochimaru's words suddenly echoed before us.

"Rest...and sex." the voice whispered, taunting us. "That's right Sakura, to get out, you must have sex with Sasuke. And eventually fall in-"

"Bastard, shut up!"

Wait...Temari just stopped Orochimaru from saying something important. I could feel it in my bones. I shot straight up, sitting up in Sasuke's arms. "Fall in what?" I demanded, glaring at the TV screen where Temari was currently holding Orochimaru in a chokehold. "Answer me, dammit! Fall in _what?_" I screamed, glaring at them. Suddenly, Kankurou's amused chuckle hit us, and we all focused on the boy coming towards Temari.

"Sakura, you're impatient." Kankurou chuckled, smirking. "Temari stopped Orochimaru from saying-"

"Kankurou, if you value your future kids at all, you will shut up." Temari hissed, trying to grab a kunai as she kept her chokehold on Orochimaru. Kankurou paled slightly, before he gave us a weak grin.

"She stopped him from saying you have to fall in love to leave!" he shouted, immediately teleporting away from his suddenly angry sister. Of course, the TV turned off to prevent us from seeing any carnage, but I barely noticed. I had pushed Sasuke away and was stumbling towards the couch, shock pounding through my veins.

I had to fall in love with Sasuke? I already had! And he...he...he trampled it. Killed it. Crushed my love, my hope, and my dreams. And of course, my innocence. Now they expected me to fall for the bastard again?

"...I can't..." I whispered, my voice cracking. "...I won't get hurt like that. Not again." I said, voice stronger. I glared up at Sasuke, tears burning at the edge of my vision. "You stupid Uchiha bastard! I won't let you hurt me again!" I shouted, shooting up. Sasuke looked at me.

"I never tried to hurt-"

"Shut up! That whole, 'I never tried to hurt you' crap...I don't want to hear it! Anything that leaves your mouth is a lie! It always has been...telling us we'd stay a team...that we'd work together...that you wouldn't leave while you were injured..." I muttered, sinking to my knees. "...Those were all lies."

"Not all of them." Sasuke said, walking towards me. I immediately scooted away from him, eyes blazing. "We stayed a team. Team 7 was never disbanded." he said, face blank.

"It wasn't the same Team 7! We didn't have you! We had Sai!" I shouted, picking up a pebble off the floor and throwing it at him. Sasuke let it hit him, and I backed up into a wall. Damn, no where left now. As he crouched beside me, I spit at his face, watching in satisfaction that it hit his shoulder. Sasuke however, didn't do anything to it. He simply stayed crouched beside me, eyes on my face.

"Sakura, if we never stayed a team, why is our team picture still standing in my apartment?" he asked quietly. My eyes widened. "See? I still...no matter what, I still considered us a team. Even if we weren't a close team, we were still a team." Sasuke said, staring at me. I stared right back, shock filling me. Then, years of suppressed anger, rage, sadness...guilt and regret...it all flowed out of me as I beat his chest with my fists.

"You bastard! You left us, didn't say goodbye, didn't come back...do you know how many times we went after you? How many times Naruto nearly died because of you? We risked our lives, time and time again! We found you in Orochimaru's base, and you didn't come back! Instead, you tried to fucking kill us! How could you treat us that way, your comrades, the people who thought they were your friends!" I shrieked, tears streaming down my face. He didn't respond, and I gave a few more shouted cuss words as I dissolved into tears. I clutched at his shirt, needing something to hold myself to reality. My tears wet his shirt front, but all he did was hold me to him and let me cry. After an infinite while, I finally stopped and pushed him away.

"...Change into a different shirt." I said, walking to the couch. I didn't know if he listened, and honestly, I don't think I cared anymore. He could do what he wanted. Letting out everything...the stuff that kept me going when I wanted to give up, my reasons for working so hard to find a cure for that stupid curse mark...with all of it gone, I felt...empty. Unsure. Everything seemed out of place. And of course, the bastard had to walk up to the couch and sit next to me, wet shirt and all.

"Sakura...we have to try." he murmured, causing me to look up at him. He was looking at me with resigned eyes, showing he had given up. Yeah, you all heard me. Sasuke Uchiha was giving up on something. That in and of itself woke me up, and I glared at him.

"What? _Try_ to fall in love? Are you kidding me?" I hissed. "I _tried_ to love you! All those years...I went after you, because I loved you! And then you trampled it, made it useless!" I said, gritting my teeth at his sigh.

"No. Try and pretend we're in love." he said. "Gaara said we're in here for a month, since we hadn't done anything, and we found out about Tsunade." he said, wording it carefully. "He said two months if we make no progress. But, if we _act_ like we're in love, he'll let us out. In a month, we could be rid of each other and all it takes is you and I pretending." he said, looking at me with fierce determination in his eyes. My heart went a bit rapidly at that, but I pursed my lips.

"How? You and I can barely stay in the kitchenette together without throwing something." I said, sighing. Sasuke smirked at this. And yes, it was a normal Sasuke sexy smirk. I blinked, realizing what I had just thought. Can you seriously blame me though? Asshole-ness aside, he was a _fine _example of the male species. Well, let's listen to him talk, neh?

"Simple." he said, turning to face me. A rather...un-Sasuke like smile was on his face. This was more like a smile you'd give a to a new friend. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. It's nice to meet you." he said, holding a hand out. I blinked, staring at it.

"You're kidding, right? _This_ is your plan? Start anew?" I asked, looking at him incredulously. "That's never gonna work."

Sasuke frowned, looking much more like Sasuke. "It won't if you won't try." he said, looking slightly irate. I groaned, before I muttered a quick 'why not'. Sasuke nodded, holding his hand out once more. I stared at it, before sighing and plastering a fake smile onto my face.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." I said, taking his hand. I pictured my days of youth, when I truly loved Sasuke, and let my memories sweep me away. My face let a warm smile onto my face and I looked up at Sasuke with gentle eyes. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm very pleased to meet you."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Sasuke as he stared at my face, but I was still very deep into my memories. For a moment, we stared at each other, his eyes surprised, mine filled with a soft emotion I hadn't let show in many years. Then Sasuke gave a slight smile, leaning forward and placing a slight kiss on the edge of my lips. My eyes widened, and like any other fangirl back then, I gave deep red blush.

He stayed there, the two of us close enough to kiss fully on the lips.

"...Your breath stinks."

And he had to ruin the moment. Snapping out of my memories, I glared at him, shoving him back.

"Idiot! Stupid, idiotic, bastard!" I shouted, throwing everything I could reach at him. Unfortunately, most of it was pillows. And this time, he didn't just stand there and take it.

Therefore, all the above led to the most epic pillowfight ever. Too bad none of you will ever read it. Well, unless Fannz decides to make a oneshot...speaking of Fannz, it's time to leave!

* * *

**Me: It's horribly dramatic near the end, but I think the humor was worth it. ;)  
**

**Sakura: For you maybe! Shishou saw me...and the teme...I had nothing on but a towel! *wails in despair*  
**

**Naruto: *pervert laugh* Teme has a pedo smirk...*snickers***

**Sasuke: Damn you Orochimaru! How dare you make me smirk pedophile-like? *snarls and charges Orochimaru***

**Me: *Block!* You can't kill him! He's part of the plot! If you kill him, Tsunade won't have anyone to torture later! O3O Oops...**

**Tsunade: Good going, moron! You spoiled part of the story! *mugs Fannz*  
**

**Me: -_- *dies* **

**Tsunade: o.o  
**

**Sakura: Well? Revive her, or we'll never get to the end of this story! **

**Tsunade: *blinks* Fine...All of you better read the next update, because if you don't, we can't bring Fannz back to life! *leaves to revive fallen author* *returns* I just remembered...REVIEW AND SAY IF YOU WANT TO HAVE THE PILLOWFIGHT ONESHOT. If so, it'll involve spying, and lots and lots of awkward moments.  
**

**Notes: Erm...nothing really...oh! :D So no one says I'm irresponsible:**

**REMEMBER TO ALWAYS TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS FIC AND MAKE THEM READ! :D READING IS EDUCATIONAL, SO IT'S A GOOD THING!  
**


End file.
